


Walk with the Noise

by icomewithknives



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Drabble Collection, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Genderfluid Character, Master of Death, Multi, Nihilism, Possessive Behavior, Shapeshifting, Tags May Change, Time Travel, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icomewithknives/pseuds/icomewithknives
Summary: On the night of New Year’s Eve, a woman – weak, cold, hungry anddying– stumbled into an orphanage.





	1. we will die before we play the game

* * *

 

I walk with the noise  
It’s reaching out of me  
I talk to the walls  
Face my devils

– **IAMX** ,  _Walk With The Noise._

 

On the night of New Year’s Eve, a woman – weak, cold, hungry and _dying_ – stumbled into an orphanage. By the powers of the gods above or, more likely, by sheer desperation, she still held within the presence of mind of dragging her weakened body beyond rusty gates to the front steps of her only _hope_.

She could be allowed one, last act of selfishness, yes? See, at the same time the woman– _the_ _witch_ –was dying, she was still trying to give life. A cruel, cruel irony. Her life for the life of the small, precious little thing growing inside of her.

A door opened and white, blinding light shone through darkness and bitter cold; a dark form in its midst: a _saviour_.

“Please, please… help me…” The witch pleaded desperately, voice no more than broken glass and ash. “Please, my baby, my… child… _Please_.”

The person at the door tilted their head to the side, a curious movement akin to a bird's. The witch could not really see properly whoever it was with her mismatched eyes and the vicious dizziness that clouded her every waking thought, however impossibly, she still got the impression that the person in front of her was smiling.

Between one blink and another, the witch was falling; gravity and illness finally sweeping all strength away. However, hands, firm yet gentle, held her with surprising care.

“It’s all right, easy now.” A soft, inviting voice spoke, like silk on the skin; a woman's voice. “I will take care of you for a little bit, my dear Merope.”

Surprised, Merope Riddle, lifted her head with some difficulty and saw bright green staring at her. The colour mesmerising and terrifying in its _familiarity_ –

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings,
> 
> This work is the love-child of several IAMX's songs, self-indulgence and the necessity I have in trying to make myself write more actively in a language that's not entirely my own but that I feel slightly more comfortable into using in this case. It will, shall we say, a little ongoing project of mine... A collection of drabbles, all under 1,000 words for the sake of my own sanity. Keep an eye open for the warning, tags and possibility of a ranting change.


	2. we were born into fool’s world

* * *

 

A pained scream of a soon to be mother.

A soft keening whimper of a girl used to misery.

“Are you certain this is wise?” A low, monotone voice inquired, all void and mild, unapparent interest.

“Not really, no.” was the almost flippant answer. She– _the saviour_ –had, quite literally, more pressing matters at hand. Childbirth was not easy or pleasant, no matter in which time she was in. It was painful, glorious and bloody. A small war against one’s body, a fight for freedom and life.  

Sweat coated her forehead and blood, her hands.

Merope, poor Merope, was faring considerably much worse.

Blood, so much blood.

"Mrs. Cole, help me here for a second, will you?"

Glazed eyes and a happy, content nod.

“You need to push, girl.”

Merope did.

A wail of a child rang through tears and pain.

Gloriously _alive_.

 

* * *


	3. oh kill me killing me slowly

* * *

 

The Saviour's touch– _her_ _magic_ –was the first thing to touch the child’s skin outside the protective cocoon of his mother’s body. Exploring, recognising and claiming. _Mine_ , it whispered lovingly in between hollow spaces and warm, red fluid. _Mine_ , _mine_ , _mine_ , _mine_ , _mine_.

A relieved sob.

Ah.

“It’s a boy,” The woman declared, a flick of a wrist and a warm, soft blanket covered the small, fragile body. His eyes were closed and he did not wail anymore after the first initial cry of first breath, so quiet, he was. So very small. She could break him, no need for weapons, nor magic, just… _Tempting_ , but not nearly as satisfying. It could wait. “Here, my dear, hold your son…”

With trembling limbs, Merope did. If she held her child more easily than anyone would have expected with such a weakened body, and if she felt a little bit better all of a sudden no one, except the woman–  _the witch?_ – handing her, her baby, was none the wiser.

Small mercies.

“His name…” Merope started; voice heavy and rough with something that felt akin to happiness and a deep, seated sort of weariness. She was so tired. If she could only rest a little. Just a bit. “T– _Tom_ , for his… his _father_ … Mar–Mar–Marvolo for my own and… Ri…Riddle…”

She started crying, then, big, fat tears between one name and the other. Somehow, Merope thought her tears were long gone. After he left her, left his _family_ , she thought… She did not know what she thought but now; now she was leaving him behind too, her child, her little baby.

Foolish little girl.

Did you think you could have it all? _You_? After all the things you have done?

A soothing, cool hand touched her forehead.

“Shhh. It’s all right. You can rest now… Close your eyes and the pain will go away soon…”

 

Kinder und sterne küssen und verlieren sich  
greifen leise meine hand und führen mich  
die traumgötter brachten mich in eine landschaft  
schmetterlinge flatterten durch meine seele

 

A lullaby in a foreign language, beautiful and comforting.

Merope Riddle closed her eyes and did not open them again.

Tom Marvolo Riddle opened his.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "lullaby" in German at the end of this chapter is actually a piece of the song _I Come with Knives_ by **IAMX**.


	4. shine razor eyes in delight

* * *

 

The witch, for there was no mistaking she was one, took the boy in her arms once more. Bloody fingers carefully brushing a cheek, an unmarked forehead and a tiny nose. For a moment, absurdly, she thought the colour of his eyes would match the blood on her hands, but no, they were the colour of mid clouds before rainfall: dark and formless.

“I could crush his little head like an egg between my fingers.” A murmur of lips pressed against new blood’s flesh, a smile as sharp as dagger on someone’s throat and, so terribly, terribly _fond_. “Slowly tear him apart limb by limb with just a flick of my wrist…”

“I would recommend you do so.” Suggested an ancient voice to her right. It was not the same voice that spoke previously, this one was something, differently from nothing. It carried knowledge beyond belief, mild amusement and a grandfatherly sort of fondness. “It would help me avoid a great deal of trouble, I am sure.”

She chuckled.

“Yes, that is certainly true.” A thoughtful pause and a lighting edge of a grin. “But then, again, where would be the fun in _that_?”

A sigh.

“If you must. Fates know you need something to amuse yourself before you go off destroying–“

“Do _not_.”

“Yes, yes… As your wish, little master.”

The boy made a displeased sound of one who demanded attention and she looked at him, warm and alive, but still in quite a state. He would be hungry soon and they both needed a well-deserved bath. Yes, that sounded wonderful. However, first things first…

“Mrs. Cole don’t forget to take care of Merope, yes? Give her a proper burial. It is the least she deserves, the poor girl died with her stillborn, a truly dreadful thing… Your girls will help clean this place and you will forget I was even here, hmmm?”

Glazed eyes blinked once, twice.

“Good.”

A soft pop later and they were gone.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering if I know where I'm going with this story: I do not. However, you're all welcome to speculate with me about possible outcomes. I'm very fond of exchanging ideas.


	5. a moment of silence, part 1

* * *

 

Silence is...

“I will destroy you! Do you hear me? I will kill you! All of _you!_ ”

Pretty, little bird in a cage.

Made of stone.

Alone.

Sing, would you?

Let me hear you sing.

_Sing, sing, sing…_

“Let me go!” he screamed, endless; fists bloody against cold, dark walls.

 

* * *

 


	6. calm me down with your caress

* * *

 

 

A boy, no more than five years old, sat on the dark sofa. Small, ink-stained hands rested idly atop of yellowed pages. His beautiful little face twisted into a scowl of deep concentration.

He did not notice her presence and she knew he would chide himself for that “mistake” later. That alone made her want to laugh but she held it in, not wanting to give up the element of surprise quite so soon. It had been a while, after all. He was so young yet so serious; his soul, unmarked and whole, not even a century old.

Side stepping, she appeared right behind the place where he sat, the shadows draping themselves over her body like a veil. It was not unlike the technique vampires used to hunt their prey but not the same either.

The boy let out a yawn. And then she attacked.

“You should go to bed.” She whispered close to his left ear, a grin splitting her face when she heard him yelp and almost trip face first onto the ground in his haste to get up. The sound of a large book flying and landing with a dull thud somewhere.

Gods, he was so _adorable_.

She could not help, bursting out laughing as she held his body in the air. Her magic draping over him like a warm, loving blanket. It loved him so very, very much.

“PUT ME DOWN!” He exclaimed angrily, face turning an interesting shade of pink. He did not blush much, but when he did, his pale cheeks and his ears coloured beautifully. Adorable. “HARRY, PUT ME DOWN NOW!” 

Still laughing, but not as much as before, she released him gently onto the sofa again; an Accio bringing the book to her waiting hand, to lay down beside him.

The boy was glaring at her.

Harry tried not to burst out laughing again.

“Aw, come now, stop glaring at me!” She cooed, kneeling in front of the angry boy. She knew he was not that angry at her; not when her hand landed on the side of his face and he leant promptly on the touch as if starved for it. She supposed he was. Harry tried to not feel too guilty about it and failed. “I promise I won’t do it again. Pinky promise!”

He huffed, looking away.

“I don’t believe you.” He said bitterly. Harry knew immediately something was wrong.

“What is it?” Without waiting for his response, she lifted him in her arms and sat on the sofa with him on her lap. He tried to get away, blush once again making an appearance, but her arms sealed around him in an embrace. “Tom.”

Tom stilled, body tensing.

“I am sorry,” Harry whispered, her forehead resting against his neck. She could feel Tom going limp against her body, his back to her chest. He was silent but she knew he was focusing on every word that came out of her mouth. “I know I said I would come back sooner and I wanted to, I swear, but something came up and Grandfather sent me to work it out. I am here, now, love. I am here.”

He turned to face her, then. His dark eyes not quite looking at hers as he finally let himself hug her; little arms locking around her neck firmly but not to the point of being painful. Even if it did hurt, Harry would not complain. She deserved it.

“I missed you,” Tom mumbled sleepily. It was very late and he should already be in bed but she knew he had not been sleeping much. Not since she left him. “Please don’t leave me again, Harry...”

She sighed, hands gently combing through his hair.

“I won’t.” Harry lied.     

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back! I have been busy with college and I finally have that sweet, well-deserved vacation. It's just a few weeks but it's something, right? Anyway, look at that: 600 words. I guess I was inspired, lol. I hope I can finally get my other multi-chapter the same treatment but it's 2k+ words or nothing on that one.


End file.
